Living a Dream
by xXDreamer123Xx
Summary: Everyone has a dream, but how far are you willing to got to make it come true? After making a wish on her 16th birthday, a fangirl gets send to the world of TFA. What can she do to help?What happens something changes her? Love, adventure, mystery, and family. UPDATE SOON
1. Chapter 1:The Wish

**A/N- Hey guys, long time no see, here is a story that I've been working on and couldn't get out of my head. I hope you'll enjoy this story. I do not own Transformers Animated, Hasbro does. I only own my OC's.**

Chapter 1: The Wish

Tonight was cold and stormy. I sadly groaned at the window hoping that tonight was gonna be clear and beautiful. With nothing else to do I turned on the TV which ironically was my favorite show: Transformers Animated. YESSS, _I'm sooo in love with this show_, I thought as I plopped into my bed.

My favorite character is Prowl. He's cool, nature-loving, kind, and can be hilarious and be a flashy showoff. I've seen the whole show and it never gets old on me.

The episode I was watching was the three-part premiere of 'Transform and Roll Out'. _Sari is one lucky girl… to have a family like them._ I thought sadly to myself, sighing in the process.

I'm an orphan. I never knew my parents. All my life I dreamed of finding a family that would protect or comfort me. And for some reason, I never attracted the attention of those who came to adopt me especially that I'm now a teenager.

When the episode ended I glanced at the clock. two minutes, I'll be turning 16… I should be happy but I'm not. The orphanage had told me that if I didn't find a family by the time I turned 16, they would have to kick me out.

Tomorrow morning, I'm packing my things and leave. The least they could provide was a job at a local antique shop with apartment complex on top.

"Ugh, this sucks!" I shoved my face on my pillow. _Sure I can face the world on my own but I don't want to be alone on this, _I thought_. I want have adventure, thrills, and happiness from the ones I love, not sit around in some old shop and live alone. _

As I was deep in thought I looked at my personalized silver charm bracelet that had a heart charm with my name on . They say that when I was a baby they found me along with that bracelet my wrist; I haven't taken it off ever since.

I looked back at my clock again and it was now 12:00, midnight.

"Time to make a wish Skylar." I said to myself. I got myself out of bed and got into a prayer positioning and whispered my wish. I don't know when I was born or where, but the orphanage told me that at precisely midnight, that's when they found me on their doorstep.

After I was done I pulled my self under the covers and drifted to sleep but before I did I repeated what I wished for one more time, hoping it will truly come true.

"I wish to have someone to love me, care for me, and will always keep me safe. I wish to have a family like Transformers Animated!"

* * *

**Okay I know it's short but wanted to get something out before I forgot about doing it! Plus I wanted to give a little background story on my character. I'll give out her appearance in next chapter.**

**Enjoy! Tell me what ya thought!**


	2. Chapter 2:Detroit?

**A/N- I do not own Transformers Animated, Hasbro does. I only own my OC's.**

Chapter 2: Detroit!?

I felt really uncomfortable. I rubbed my green eyes awake and found myself in unfamiliar surroundings. I wasn't in my room in the orphanage; I was outside sleeping on the ground.

"_Where am I?"_ I thought I gripped my head from a slight headache and ran my fingers on my blond hair. Then I realized I wearing different clothing, a light yellow tank top, gray jeans and sneakers.

ARF! ARF! ARF! I jumped slightly at sounded of barking, but it sounded more metallic. Before I could ponder on it for much longer, a small robotic ran towards me and jumped on my lap.

"Wait this dog looks like…"

"Sparkplug!" I heard a voice; I looked up and saw a girl around 8 year's old heading towards me. I stood up with the robotic dog in my hands and walked to her.

"Is he yours?" I pretend to play dump since I already knew this dog.

"Sparkplug you mangy mutt." She yelled at it as I handed to her.

"Thanks I'm Sari, Sari Sumdac." My eyes widened, I quickly examined her and saw that she had dark skin, brown eyes and red hair in two high pigtails wearing an orange/cream dress. It was definitely her. But that means…

"Is something wrong?' she looked at with a quirked brow.

"I'm sorry, my names Skylar." I quickly regained my composure and shook hands with her.

"Can you tell where I am?" I asked.

"You're in Detroit, how could you not know that?" Sari said. I gasped, I am in the transformers animated world, did my wish came true? Should I tell her about me?

"Well…because I come from a different universe and I used to live in an orphanage, but they kick me out, I guess. So I have nowhere to go" I explained briefly.

"You're an orphan." She said. I nodded in response.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sari answered.

"It's alright I…"

"Hey! Why don't you live with me then?" she asked. I don't know what to say. I was never social with others especially the ones at the orphanage, but I decided to be polite.

"Sure… I would like that." I answered with a smile.

"Alright! Come on." Sari excitedly said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me to follow her, which I did.

"Where are we going?" I asked clueless.

"To Lake Erie first instead, we can talk to my dad later." She responded.

Isn't Lake Erie where the Autobot ship crashed? I was guessing that Sari hadn't met them yet. After a few minutes we were just running into the back of some facility building. Once we started walking outside the front way I noticed a familiar and disgusting creature outside.

I saw that Sari, of course, didn't notice as she was too busy trying to get her key back from Sparkplug. I looked ahead and saw a yellow car and a green APC. I couldn't help but smile by know who they are, but I knew better not going to say anything…Yet.

I shook my head as Sari was still in the middle of a tug of war match. Suddenly the tentacle from the creature came down between the two vehicles as they avoided it and consequently moved closer to us.

"Whoa!" was all Sari could say as the green APC car stopped right in front of us which made her robot-dog 'Sparkplug' drop the square key and run off.

"Hey, little creature, my names Bulkhead. Did you lose your owner bot?" The car said. Sari's eyes grew big. She then started to screamed and I was forced to cover my ears as she ran and jump on me, frightened. I gave her a reassuring tight hug back.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead moved back, but Bumblebee moved further back as he let out a robotic scream.

"That thing must be armed with some kind of high frequency sonic weapon." Bumblebee said and Sari screamed again and ran off. I gave him a look.

"Nice." I sarcastically said before running off to catch her. I heard the Bulkhead mumble something as Bumblebee spoke up again.

"Don't worry little creature, I'm not gonna hurt you." And he started driving after us.

As we were running Sari bumped into another tentacle, before it could grab her I pushed her out of the way and the thing grabbed me instead. At least she was safe and I'll be remembered as a hero.

I grinded my teeth at the tentacle lifted me up and tightened his grip on me. I looked down at Sari, who had wide eyes and an open mouth.

"SKYLAR!" She shouted. The tentacle was squeezing so tight I could barely breath, I tried to struggle but I couldn't move. I knew one of the Autobots would come to my rescue, but I wasn't going to reveal that I knew who they were.

Just then, they all transformed, right in front of me and Sari. I gestured her to run back into the car park building while he people behind stared in shocked.

"Whoa!" I managed to breathe out as I saw Optimus run towards the giant creature, his axe at hand.

"AUTOBOTS, ATTACK!" He ordered, as he swung his axe. Of course, the axe just got absorbed. Bumblebee jumped up and used his stingers, but nothing happened. And Bulkhead swung his wrecking ball and hit the beast in the side of the head, causing it to drop me.

As I've watched the cartoon, I've expected Bumblebee to catch me, but, so far it hasn't gone exactly the way it did.

Before I could say anything else, one of the bots had caught me. As the Autobot ran off with me in his hands, I looked up at my savoir and recognize a black and gold paint job.

"Hi, I'm Prowl." He said, looking at me.

"I'm Skylar." I replied as he ran into the car park building. Man, I hope that Sari is well hidden. To be safe I decided to play dumb.

"What are you?" I asked.

"An Autobot, actually I'm a Cybertronian." Prowl replied. I nodded my head. I then saw loads of tiny helicopter machines came flying in and shooting at Prowl. Said bot put me down and used his sharp ninja stars to knock them all out.

"I've got to go." He said after he defeated all of the robots and went to Optimus aid to save Bulkhead from getting absorbed by the creature.

I turned around and saw Sari, staring at the Autobots blankly.

"It's Ok; the Autobots are the good guys." I said. Sari smiled as she jumped up, punching her fists in the air.

"I know are they AWSOME!?" She exclaimed. I smirked and nodded my head. It's been a long time since I've been amused.

"Let's go check it out!"

Before I could protest, Sari was already dragging me up the stairs. Not wanting to let her get hurt, I followed up after her.

Once we got to the top we ran to the edge of the building, and we could see the giant bug like creature and Bulkhead, Optimus and Bumblebee, attacking it, to no avail though and Prowl was nowhere in sight.

"_He must have been absorbed by that thing… typical."_ I thought of said bot who thinks that he can rely on himself.

Sari gasped in amazement and smiled widely with her mouth open. While I just stood by her and watched, knowing what was going to happen.

I looked up and saw teletran-1. It lowered itself and gave Prime an object. I couldn't hear what they say but when Bulkhead and Optimus both looked at 'Bee, I knew.

Bulkhead pointed directly to where me and Sari were, and Bumblebee transformed and drove into the entrance of the car park.

A tentacle chased after him, but Optimus knocked away. Only to be knocked back though. The tentacles then grabbed Bulk and Prime and absorbed them onto its body. Bumblebee then drove through the door and broke through the half wall near the two of us.

"You're going down!" He shouted, while falling. Sari gasped and I smiled slightly. The creature's mouth closed once Bumblebee fell straight into it. Sari clutched on me.

"Do you think their OK?" She whispered. I patted her head.

"Don't worry they'll be fine, trust me." I reassured her. She loosened the grip on me slightly.

The creature then went all grey and melting to the ground. Sari cheered while I punch my fist in the air as he four bots then fell out of the goo.

Bumblebee landed on a Bulkhead while his wrecking landed on him. Optimus rushed over to Prowl's side saying some things to him, he tried to get up but fail.

I gasped as I could see the sparkling gaping hole in Prowl's chest from here. I turned around to see Sari's foot just disappearing through the door.

"Sari! Wait." I shouted before I went running after her. I wasn't going to stop her, since she is meant to meet the Autobots, but I wanted to come as well, to make sure that Prowl was alright.

When I got to the bottom I saw that Prowl was on the back of Optimus's truck form, and Sari was running up to Bumblebee. I ran after her.

"Bumblebee, is that you?" She asked. Since when did she meet Bumblebee? I shook it off and stood next to her. Bumblebee turned around.

"Sari?" He asked. Sari then went on rambling really quickly about how amazing and cool they all were and stuff.

"Sari, take it easy, my friends hurt real bad."

Sari then jumped inside Bumble for a few seconds then kicked her out and still she begged him to go with. I think we had enough of this.

"Hey, Bumblebee listen, Sari is going to be able to save your friend, I know this because I am from a different universe." I briefly said.

"Huh?" Sari stared at me quizzically. Not about the different universe thing, about the 'her being able to save Prowls life' stuff.

"He save my life, I think we should return the favor."

"Ok, Sari, get in. You better come too….ugh…..." Bumblebee said.

"Skylar." I finished, while getting into the driver's side

"I said roll out!" Optimus suddenly exclaimed as he drove off with Prowl in tow. Bumblebee followed after and Prowl was in front.

"Are we gonna be able to breathe?" Sari asked as we got driven underwater.

"Sure…..uh…..what's 'breathe'?" I shook my head at oh-so intelligent bot.

"It's alright, but we have to stay out of sight if this is going to work." I instructed.

"Why? I though you said-"Bumblebee started but I cut him off.

"I know she will but pretend that you didn't us bring is and we have to stay low and quiet. I'll explain later OK?" I said.

"Uhhhhh…OK." He replied.

As we entered the base Bumblebee was just about to transform to check up on Prowl but realized that we were still in him.

"Right, so, what's the plan?" He whispered, stopping in the middle of the med bay doorway. While the other chatting about Prowls condition.

I moved up close to the window to check thing out. Sari saw this and decided to move close to the window as well.

"What's happening I can't see?" She said trying to move closer, until the seats move back along with us.

"Will you keep down!" he said as he seat-belted us drawing the Autobot's attention.

"Will you keep down-loading information to help fix Prowl?"

"Is everything alright Bumblebee?" Optimus asked concern.

"Psst, hey." I whispered to him

"Yeah everything's fine… huh, just a sec." Bumblebee sheepishly said as he raced around the corner and out of sight and undoing the seatbelts.

"The chute. Chuck us down there Bumblebee" I quietly ordered and he did so straight away. Sari was about to scream but I covered her mouth with my hand as we fell. I knew that once we reach down their things were about to change for me.

**So now you what my character looks like? I think.** **This story is sort of similar to Transformers Animated: Mysterious Girl by GalaxyWarrioress1234 and it was actually partially inspired by it. I hope you don't mind that I borrowed one of your ideas, you just really inspired me.**

**Reviews are welcome and expected!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Allspark and Starscream

**A/N- I do not own Transformers Animated, Hasbro does. I only own my OC's.**

When we landed just where I wanted us to be. Everything went as plan as we are now in the room holding the Allspark. The Allspark opened up, scanned Sari and transformed her security key. But, it scanned me briefly and sent thousands of images flashing through my head in less than a second. What was that?

The other bots must have heard as Optimus and Bumblebee entered the room.

"If you've messed this up you owe me my security deposit." Sari threatened, glaring at Allspark. Just then Optimus picked her up by the neck of her dress. Bumblebee walked over and picked me up.

"Woah!" Sari exclaimed. Optimus brought her up to his eye-err-optic level.

"How did you get aboard this ship?" Bumblebee then walked over with me in his hand.

"It followed me home," He started, then lifted me up so that Prime could see me, "can I keep them?"

"Hey! I'm not an it I'm a she!" Sari pouted crossing her arms and looking down. Optimus looked at Bumblebee and raised his eyebrow.

"So I suppose you have an explanation?" He asked. Just before Bumblebee could answer I spoke up.

"Actually I do." Optimus looked at me.

"And who are you?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get Sari to Prowl!" I exclaimed. Prime held his head so I guessed that was Ratchet com-linking him.

"We need to go up now anyways." He said as he plopped Sari next to me.

Once we got to the med bay Ratchet was trying to stabilize Prowl. It made me sad seeing him this way. But I knew that everything will be alright now that we're here. Bumblebee put us down as the four of us walked to the berth.

"The circuit damage is too extensive I can't keep him stable!" Ratchet half yelled in frustration. I was about to say something but I didn't have too as Sari's key started glowing a light blue and she stared at it with awe.

The key then dragged her closer to the berth and so Bumblebee picked her up and put her on Prowl. Once she got close to the injury the key transformed to fit exactly into the hole. She pushed the key in and then a massive bright light came from it, which I had to shield my eyes from.

Once the light died down the wound was completely healed, armor and everything, as Prowl recovered and sat up slightly, shaking his head. Because I couldn't see, Bumblebee had picked me up and I sat in his palm. Sari was standing on the edge of the berth and Ratchet was just stood there, eyes wide, gaping.

"That is quite the cure." Prowl said, looking at Sari.

"Skylar, how did you know that was going to happen?" Bumblebee asked me. I saw Sari nod her head in agreement. Everyone was now looking at me.

"It's a long story. Look." I said, pointing to the screen where there were loads of helicopters and police cars searching the area.

"I think my dad's looking for me." Sari said sheepishly.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered, transforming. Once they were all in their vehicle modes, Sari got into Ratchet while I rode with Bulkhead.

As we were driving out I was leaning against the window.

" You ok Bulkhead?" I asked, a tiny bit concerned for the big bot.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. I just nodded as we came out of the water.

Bulkhead opened his door and I jumped out. I saw that Sari and Ratchet were talking. The other three robots transformed as me and Sari stood in front of them.

Suddenly a load of police cars and helicopters surrounded us all and I saw Professor Sumdac standing next to Captain Fanzone, who was holding a loud speaker.

"PUT YOUR HANDS, WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" He ordered the Autobots, who were confused, as was Sari. Bumblebee leaned towards us.

"Why do they want us to do that?" He asked.

"I don't know, I think it makes you less scary." Sari shrugged.

"Just do it, before they get aggressive." I hissed. Bee nodded and one by one the Autobots put their hands in the air in a surrender fashion.

Suddenly all of the policemen aimed guns at the bots. My eyes widened as I took a step forward.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" I shouted putting up my arms protectively. Sari stepped forward and shook her hands in dismissal.

"It's OK they're friendly!" She exclaimed.

"Well, except from the red and white one, he's kinda grumpy!" I finished, earning a 'hey!' from guess who. Isaac then came running over.

"Sari! Thank goodness you are OK!" He exclaimed, kissing Sari on the forehead and hugging her. I rubbed my arm in a lonely kinda way.

I couldn't help but feel sad that I had no one to miss me, no one to comfort me, no one at all. I could also feel a pair of optics staring through my back, but I couldn't tell whom.

I heard Captain Fanzone order his troops to lower their weapons, which they did so. I turned to the Autobots.

"It's OK, you can put your hands down now." I said, and they did so. They were all looking at me with curiosity, and I probably know why, but I shrugged it off and turned back to Sari and her dad. She was smiling cheekily at him.

"So…can we keep them?" Sari asked, which made me smirk and fold my arms.

The next day (Sari let me stay at her place for the night) I watched as the Autobots were declared heroes. It was nice to see them getting the praise for once.

I noticed that Prowl was scanning the crowd and his optics stopped on me, before quickly going back to Optimus, leaving me confused.

After Isaac's short speech I felt a brief pain flash through my head and I held it groaning slightly. What's with me with these headaches? I could just make out Prowl glancing at me again. Why did he do that? Oh well. At least there was peace…for now.

(Later evening)

It was now late at night; the Autobots were just about to head back to the ship when Sari spoke up.

"Hey guys, I know this place that would be big enough for your land base. It will be much easier then you lot going back under the water all the time. Do you want me to show you?" Optimus considered this for a moment, and nodded. The five all transformed and Sari jumped into Bumblebee.

I was just about to walk on over to the pair when a familiar motorcycle drove towards me.

"Want a lift?" Prowl asked. I smiled slightly and got on. I wasn't going to get over excited like most fan girls would of their favorite transformer asked if they wanted a ride. I really wanted to, but I am not going to act childish anymore like I did.

Prowl then revved up and followed the others. It was first time riding a motorcycle, but it felt very nice with wind blowing in my face as Prowl speeded. I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle, but the orphanage wouldn't allow it since their 'dangerous' to ride.

Though I never imagined that riding one was dangerous since, this one can ride itself.

I then felt another flash of pain in my head, which caused me to look down and squint my eyes slightly. I noticed that Prowl was now going a touch slower now.

"Are you alright?" He asked, showing no emotion whatsoever. Typical. I looked straight ahead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. I was also very good at hiding my emotions, never wanting to show too much glee, or to laugh. I'm not very good with showing them since I'm always dull at back in orphanage.

Anyways, Prowl dropped it there and soon enough we were in front of the abandoned warehouse which I remembered from the cartoon. I jumped off of Prowl and walked over to Sari, who had just got out of Bumblebee.

"Like I said, you guys need a home base, since your ship is underwater in Lake Erie." She started. I rolled my eyes.

"Right, WAYY too far away." I retorted sarcastically, earning a couple of smirks and a glare from Sari.

"Anyways, then I remembered this place. My dad got it ages ago. He doesn't even know he owns it!" Sari finished, giving me another look. I just shrugged and walked in.

The Autobots all turned on their headlights and followed in after me.

"So, what do you think?" Sari asked. I suppressed a snort and turned to the girl.

"Nice, dandy and very clean, it's what I say." I said, folding my arms. Sari didn't do anything this time. It unnerved me somewhat.

"I think this is what you organics call a real fixer upper." Bumblebee commented, carefully choosing his words. Bulkhead chose that time to fall down onto his metal ass purposely. The ground shook slightly and I stumbled back a little. Sari snickered and I gave her a warning look.

"Anywhere I can power down for a few megacycles is OK by me." Bulkhead said lazily, now leaning back. I decided to join in on the fun so I plopped down where I was.

Prowl glanced at me for half a second before focusing back on Bulkhead. Again with the constant glimpsing! What was I, an exhibit?

I then heard loads of sirens and fire trucks. I gasped, jumped up and ran outside. The midnight sky had an orange tinged to it. I knew what this meant.

"Sounds like someone need help. Autobots!-"Optimus was cut off by Bulkhead.

"I know, transform and roll out!" He said oh-so enthusiastically. I looked at him and smirked. Good ole Bulky.

The five bots transformed and put their sirens on as they rolled out. Save for Prowl, who waited until I was on before speeding off.

When we got there a massive block of flats were on fire. Prowl transformed back into robot mode, picked me up, and took me someplace safe with Sari.

We unfortunately couldn't see what was going on since there were too many adults, but I knew since I had watched this episode before. This made me lucky.

After their heroic rescue. Prowl and Bumblebee took us to the Sumdac tower, since I was temporarily living with Sari and Isaac until I can find another place. I said thanks to the ninja-bot but he just kept silent and disappeared into the traffic.

(The next day)

Wow, I never knew Prowl could keep a grouch for so long. Especially after only meeting me a couple of days ago!

Sure he picked me up and drove me to the inauguration ceremony for the Sumdac Fully Automated Rapid Transit System, since Isaac had quickly warmed up to me and the Autobots as guests of honor.

But he still hasn't spoken! It's very irritating actually. Yeah I knew that Prowl didn't speak much anyway but he is meant to be polite!

Once we were on the stage in front of a train and many people, Professor Sumdac started speaking.

"We at Sumdac systems continue our commitment to moving Detroit forward with this Fully Automated Rapid Transit System, capable of speeds over 300 miles per hour." The crowd then started cheering. I was standing next to Sari, and was slowly getting bored. I looked behind and saw Bumblebee leaning towards Bulkhead.

"If humans want to move so fast, why don't they build wheels, like us?" He said. Bulkhead shrugged and I smiled slightly.

"I want to thank the mayor, police Captain Fanzone, and especially the city's cybernetic super heroes, for attending this magnificent grand opening ceremony." Sumdac said. I sighed and looked to Sari, who was also bored.

"How long until this is over?" I whispered over. Sari looked at me.

"I don't even think that it's half over." Came her grumbled reply. I huffed and turned back to the crowd.

Soon enough the fighter jets came in and put on a massive display of flips and spirals. I was actually quite impressed.

"Huh, I thought I only paid for 6 jets." He mused. My eyes widened. Crap. I suddenly remember what was about to happen and ran over to Sari.

"Sari! We gotta go now!" I cried, waving my arms. The Autobots gave me looks.

"Starscreams coming!" I exclaimed, but they didn't believe me. Personally, I think that they were shocked that I even knew about the seeker.

"Hey, look! That guys heading straight for us!" Bulkhead suddenly shouted, pointing to the jet, which was indeed speeding towards us. Ratchets eyes widened.

"It couldn't be…."He gasped. I face palmed.

"DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU THAT HE WAS COMING?" I screamed, frowning. Ratchet winced at how loud I was.

The seeker then transformed and shot a pink laser at the Autobots; effectively pushing them all back to the train. I grabbed Sari's wrist and ran off. Not too far though, just in case.

Starscream lowered himself to the ground, right in front of the Autobots, who were slowly standing back up.

"Greetings, Autobots. Mind if I crash the party?" Starscream said in a sadistic tone. I saw Optimus murmured something and Screamer started speaking again.

"The name is Starscream!" He bellowed. I rolled my eyes and stepped forward.

"We all know who you are creep now get on with it!" I shouted, grabbing the Decepticons attention. He scowled at me, but, strangely enough, didn't come after me. After a couple of seconds, he smirked at me.

"Well, if it isn't the girl with powers. Did you're universe get fed up with you, Skylar?" He hissed. My eyes widened. How did he know my name? And what powers?

"Oh, and don't you know the future for the war as well? I could make great sport out of you." Starscream sneered, and went to lunge at me, but Prowl jumped in front of me and got into his fighting stance.

Starscream then rose up and started shooting aimlessly at the other humans, catching many of them. Isaac and the mayor had already run into the train, with Sari in tow.

The shots were getting closer and closer to me as Prowl blocked them all of and placed me into the train along with the others.

"Are you alright?" Sari asked. I nodded and sat down, thinking. I blocked out all voices and just sat there, cross legged, daydreaming.

After, somewhat, forever I felt the train being lifted up and immediately knew who it was. Sari screamed and ran over to her father, and the mayor looked like he was about to pass out any moment. I felt the train drop as it landed onto the building.

I could vaguely hear Starscream shouting down threats to the Autobots as I stood up and walked out of the train.

Ignoring the desperate pleas from Sari, Isaac and the mayor, I continued walking and stopped a couple of feet away from the metro. I didn't care. I needed to help them.

"STARSCREAM!" I shouted, waving my arms. The Autobots quieted down and looked up to me. Wow, I must be loud. Starscream glared at me.

"I'm willingly to tell you any information as you please if you just put the train safely back down where you got it. Passengers still inside." I offered, hoping for him to agree. Screamer seemed to be thinking about this.

"Very well then." He said, grabbing the metro and gently placing it by the Autobots. Oh my god, did the giant dork of doom actually listen to me?

He's either gullible, or stupid. I'm gunna go with both.

Shortly after Starscream started racing towards the Autobots, attacking them. I saw Prime get flung and Ratchet raced towards him.

Starscream then landed and slowly started walking towards them. He then started going on with 'I killed Megatron' crap. Blah blah blah.

Shit, now he's aiming towards Sari! I gasped and closed my eyes shut. I know that I have seen this episode, but now that I'm in it anything could have changed. After a couple of seconds I uncovered my eyes and saw Starscream holding Bumblebee up by his hand.

But, instead of chucking him, Screamer flew up and dumped him next to me, passed out. I ran towards him, but couldn't do anything. What we needed was Sari's key.

As I neared him, I tried getting him to wake up, but he wouldn't. I pounded my fist in frustration on his chest. What I didn't expect was for his wound to flash and heal completely. I stared at my hands in amazement as Bumblebee groaned and sat up.

Holy crap, I have healing powers!

"Wh-what happened?" Bumblebee asked me. I just stared at him in shock.

"I just healed you." I said my voice barely above a whisper. His optics widened at me in disbelief.

"But, how?" I just shrugged. I felt my hair blow into my face as Starscream circled us. I looked down and saw that the others were gone. What the hell? What the hell were they thinking? I turned back to 'Bee.

"So, how are we going to get back down?" I asked, only just realizing how high we actually were. It was now Bumblebee's turn to shrug.

"I have no clue."

* * *

**Here is the next chapter. This one is a little longer than the other two. But really, I just think the other two were really short. It's been awhile since I updated this story, but here it is. Tell what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4:Battle and New Home

**A/N- I do not own Transformers Animated, Hasbro does. I only own my OC's.**

(Optimus POV)

**-: Prime, are your logic sensors scrambled up?** - Ratchet yelled thought the com-link, causing me to flinch

**-: I know what I'm doing, Ratchet:**-I replied, but not sounding too convincing, but it shut Ratchet up.

We got back to where Starscream was and I climbed a building which was about 30-40 stories tall. Ratchet and Bulkhead were on the motorway. Once the decepticon noticed us he transformed. Bulkhead removed the allspark from Ratchets vehicle mode and placed it on the ground nearby.

"Starscream, we have what you want, now release Skylar and Bumblebee!" I announced. Said con gave me a look, before shaking his head.

"Leave the allspark unguarded, or they will get it!" He threatened, aiming his gun at the pair. My anger slowly started to rise.

"Release them now or I'll destroy the allspark!" I shouted, gesturing to it. Starscream didn't fall for it.

"Don't try to deceive a decepticon, autobot." Starscream then started descending "We are the masters of deception!"

I smirked. He didn't notice the torpedo shaped hot air balloon behind him.

(Skylar's POV)

"YOU THINK IM BLUFFING?" I heard Optimus yell as he got out his axe, let out a war cry, and aimed for the allspark.

"Ratchet, step aside!" He ordered, before swinging the axe.

"WAIT!" Screamer bellowed. I snickered. Dumb ass decepticons.

A certain ninjabot suddenly leaped up and gracefully landed in front of me and 'Bee. I folded my arms and smirked.

"Took you long enough." I retorted. Prowl glared at me, grabbed Bumblebee by the wrist, and jumped back down.

My jaw dropped. That cyber-bastard just ditch me! I raised my fists in air angered when I notice that something was missing. I looked at my right wrist and noticed that my bracelet was missing!

I panic because it was my most precious thing in the world. I saw a glint in the corner of my eye and saw my bracelet laying on the edge. How it get there? I realized that it was slowly moving farther to the edge ready to fall. Quickly as I can I ran dove to the edge just before it fell.

"Whew! That was close." I sighed in relief. I don't what I do without it.

Standing over the edge I saw that Prowl and 'Bee was safely on the ground. Is he even gonna come back for me? Suddenly I lost my footing and the next I know I was falling.

As soon as Prowl looked up and saw me falling off of the building, I had my eyes closed as I clutched on my bracelet tightly in my hand as I free-fall.

"SKYLAR!" I heard Prowl cry, as he sprinted forward to catch me. Thankfully he did, just in time.

I panted and fell to my knees. My hair may be a mess and I feel slightly shaky, but it was totally worth it as I still held my bracelet tightly in my hand.

I opened my eyes as I glanced up at Prowl. He looked worried. For about half a second. Before becoming beyond pissed off. I swear I saw his optics flash red.

"What were you thinking?" He hissed to me coldly. I sneered and scowled at the black and gold mech.

"It wasn't my fault! I just tripped and fell. Maybe if you hadn't left me up there none of this would have lost my footing." I snapped right back in his face. He jumped at my reaction knowing I had a point.

But for another half a second he literally dropped me and ran off to join in the battle which was now occurring. Man what's his problem?

I noticed Sari and sprinted towards her. Once she saw me she squealed and hugged me.

"Oh my god Skylar you had me worried!" She sobbed, and I hugged her. After I put my bracelet back to its place I saw Starscream heading towards us.

"Let's go Sari!" I exclaimed, grabbing her arm and dragging her away. Soon enough I knew that we weren't going to get away and until the Autobots came I would have to fend him off myself.

I stopped and stood protectively in front of Sari, my arms spread out. I growled and Starscream smirked.

"Oh, sweet Skylar, it's you I'm after, not the other fleshling." He chuckled evilly. I got into my fighting stance.

"Then bring it." I shouted and ran towards him. Time to show off my moves. Screamer shot at me but I gracefully dodged and delivered a ninja nerve blow, right onto his ankle. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Taking the moment, I picked up Sari and got the heck outta there.

We ran around the corner and saw the Autobots playing keep away with the allspark. It was now heading towards Bulkhead, but the clumsy lug was unable to catch it and Screamer got it. My eyes widened.

I swear I had him down a couple of second ago! Shaking the thought off, I kept Sari close by as the battle ensued.

'Bulk' then used his wrecking ball, whacked Starscream, making him lose grip of the allspark. Bulky caught it in one hand.

The other bots then surrounded him and he gave it to Optimus.

Suddenly a massive purple ray came beaming onto the street, knocking me and Sari back. I covered her body as we flew back against a wall. I cried out in pain as I felt my body start

"Skylar!" Sari cried out in all worried. I gave her a tight hug in response.

"Don't worry I've been through worse." I reassured her as I pulled away.

I gave her a small smile before standing up and heading back out with Sari close behind.

Not that far ahead I saw Bumblebee, Prowl, Bulkhead and Ratchet looking up to the sky, almost as if they were in a trance. We legged it up to them.

"You guys alright." I asked loudly. They turned to me and Sari and gasped in horror. I frowned.

"What?" Sari asked. She then looked at me and gulped.

"Oh yeah…" She mumbled, leaving me in the dark.

"Will someone please tell me what the heck is wrong?" I shouted. No, I wasn't angry, just annoyed. There is a huge difference you know.

"Well, remember when we got knocked away by the blast?" Sari asked, giving me a look. I nodded. Where was she going with this?

"You got hit hard on the side…." She finished nervously. Slowly, I raised my hand and felt something on my left side. I nearly puked when I made out a long, deep gash across the side of my thigh, and it was still bleeding.

"Holy Crap!" I exclaimed.

"How comes I can't feel any pain from it?" I wondered. The 'bots were still looking at me in shock. Suddenly I fell to my knees in pain while clutching to my side.

"Aw shit, jinxed it…" I groaned, adding pressure to my side. I then realized that I had been swearing and turned to Sari.

"Kid, do not use the bad words that I just used." I said sternly. Sari looked confused but nodded anyway.

I turned back to the autobots. They had finally snapped out of their trance; but were now scanning me like crazy.

I looked up at the sky and saw Prime and Screamer having a tug-of-war with the allspark. Just then the Allspark gave off a bright white light which was almost blinding, and then it let off blue sound waves in circles as they spread across the city.

I just stared at it in amazement and awe, as did the others.

Soon enough the blue waves died down and we could just about see Optimus, holding the cube with his axe stuck in an advertisement board, trying not to fall. But he did fall and screamed when he hit the road, leaving a giant crater with him in the middle of it.

Bumblebee transformed and the others followed. Sari hopped into 'Bee. Prowl was seemingly ignoring me, so I clambered into Ratchet.

He may seem grumpy but he can be nice when he wants to be. Putting his sirens on he sped to where Optimus was laying, on the brink of death.

Sure enough we got there quickly and I jumped out of Ratchet, heading towards Prime. Sari was ahead.

"Optimus?" She whispered. He could only groan in response as the rest of us gathered around him. He was badly damaged, not one part of his body wasn't either cracked or dented.

"So this…..is what it feels like…..to be a hero….."Was his last words as he slowly faded to different shades of grey.

Optimus Prime was dead.

I knew that he would be back alive in, what, 2 minutes, but I wasn't going to say anything.

Ratchet scanned him, but the pulse on the machine became a flat line.

"There's nothing we can do now. His spark's extinguished." Ratchet said through gritted teeth.

Prowl walked over to the allspark and placed a hand on it.

"He went saving the allspark. That's what matters." He said, cold heartedly. I really wanted to punch him but now was not the time.

Sari's eyes started to water. It made me heart break, to see her cry like this.

"No, he can't be gone! He can't!" She yelled, in complete denial. It was too much and I had to walk away. I not gonna cry, I not… I ignored the world, everything, as I thought about my past. How I was always lonely in the world and nobody seem to care about me.

I turned around to see Sari using her key on Optimus. I smiled, but my jaw dropped when it didn't work.

"WHAT?" Sari screamed, thrashing about whilst 'Bee tried to calm her. I then walked over to the fallen Prime, my face expressionless. I climbed into his torso and gently placed both of my hands over his spark chamber. I took a deep breath and concentrated.

"Skylar, what are you do-"Prowl was cut off when the allspark let out a beam of energy, directed into Primes chest. It revived his spark and I smiled slightly. His body went alight as he got back all of his original colors.

Just as he opened his eyes I felt tired and passed out.

* * *

As I slowly opened my eyes everything was fuzzy. I blinked a couple of times and when everything went clear, I noticed that I was lying on this massive metal berth, a blanked covering me.

It then clicked; I was in the med bay in the Autobots base!

I stood up and leapt off of the berth and walked out the doors. I decided to wonder to the main room, since that is probably where everyone is right now.

Sure enough, they all were, and they all did I double take when they saw me. Sari's jaw literally dropped to the floor before she came running at me full speed and glomped me.

I fell onto my back and smirked up at the 8 year old, who was beaming.

"Oh my god you're awake!" She exclaimed, pulling me into a tight embrace. After a bit she let go and I sat up.

"Why, how long was I asleep?" I asked. Ratchet stepped forward.

"You've been unconscious for couple of days." He said. My eyes widened.

"Crap…." I mumbled, running a hand through my hair. They all gave me quizzical looks, except from Prowl, who was completely blanking me. Still. After saving his leaders and being dead to the world for a couple of days.

"What?" Bulkhead asked me. I gave him a sad look and all of a sudden they looked concerned. I swallowed, and then remembered that it wasn't very important.

"Oh, don't worry its nothing." I replied. They didn't look convinced, but let the subject drop.

"Moving on…..we need to ask you a few…questions." Optimus said formally. Crap, I hate interviews, they remind me too much on how many I had to take back in the orphanage but I wasn't going to complain.

"Ask away." I said, sitting on the floor. Prime coughed awkwardly before asking the million dollar question;

"What is your name?" I face palmed at this. I was just about to answer when Prowl spoke up.

"Her name is Skylar." His voice was cold and dripping with venom when he said my name, it sent a chill down my spine. Oh joy, Prowler hates me. But why?

"OK and, what does Skylar mean, exactly?" He asked next. Why does he want to know that? I had to actually think about the answer. Oh yeah, I remember.

"Well…my name is originally Dutch for protection or scholar. But in the English version it means eternal life, strength, love and beauty. That's where my name comes from. You guys can always call me Sky for short if you want." I explained.

"I must mention that it's a very pretty name." Bulkhead commented, causing me to blush only a tiny bit. Prowl snorted, but I ignored him.

"Third question: How do you know about us?"

"Long story cut short, I'm from a universe where you guys are all characters in a TV program." I said. They nodded.

"Next question, how in Primus were you able to bring Optimus back online?" Ratchet asked. I just shrugged.

"I dunno. When 'Bee was unconscious I walked up to him, keep trying to wake him up but he wouldn't I pounded my fist frustrated then I healing him."

"It's true." Bumblebee piped up, smiling at me.

"Last question, do you have any family back in your dimension?" Prime asked. I froze, feeling like I was stabbed in the heart. A very touchy question you just asked their Prime.

"I don't have any parent's or a family of any kind, I'm an orphan." I said, thankful that my voice didn't waver. Their optics widened, but then showed pity. Prowl finally looked at me, but his expression was emotionless.

"Oh Sky, I'm so sorry." Sari rushed over and hugged me again, which I gladly accepted. Prime stepped forward and kneeled down. It reminded me of movie Optimus.

"How would you like to live here with us?" He asked. Ratch', 'Bee and Bulk' all nodded in agreement. Prowls optics widened in shock and horror. My eyes widen as well surprised at his offer.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed. I just ignored him and thought about his offer, nobody ever gave me this kind of opportunity.

"You… you want me to stay with you guys… adopted me." I said.

Optimus gave me a smile and nodded to confirm.

I smiled, not a small smile, a genuine smile for the first time in my life. "Yes, I would to stay here, Prime, thank you."

'Bee' stepped forward.

"Good to see a proper smile on your face, Sky." He said winking. I smirked, he was such a charmer.

I then realized that Sari was still attached to me so I gently pulled back.

"OK, Bumblebee and Bulkhead, you two will go out and get some furniture for Skylar's room." Optimus ordered. Sari jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yeah, my dad has a ton of money which we can use!" She giggled. The two transformed and I waltzed over to 'Bulky'.

He drove out of the base and the first thing I noticed that the city was not a wreck anymore. See what I miss in just couple of days?

"Where first, Skylar?" Bulkhead asked through the radio. I shrugged, about to answer when Saris voice spoke up.

"Follow me and 'Bee', I know the perfect place." And they sped up, overtaking us. Bulkhead started going faster, keeping up with them. They had their sirens on, just in case.

After a few moments, 'Bulky' sighed.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"Why does Prowl have to come as well?" He moaned. I looked into the rear view mirror and Prowl was indeed behind his. I groaned and slumped into my seat.

"What does he want? God, doesn't that mech know when he's not wanted?" I said, folding my arms, causing Bulkhead to snicker. After treating me so coldly since I woke up, he's starting to become my least favorite character… for now.

After driving halfway through the city we finally got to this furniture store called 'Ikea'. Oh yeah, I remember see that store back when I was in my own dimension. I've never been there before they sure got some great stuff here.

The three 'bots parked in the car park, right near the entrance of the store. Bulkhead swung his door open and I jumped out, the door slamming shut behind me. Sari came to me and we both walked in.

(However long later…..)

After god knows how long of shopping we finally got everything, including some clothes, loaded it up and returned to base.

Once Bulk' drove into the base I realized that it was considerably cleaner than before. Prime and Ratchet then walked over.

"You're just in time. If you would follow me then you can pick your room. Except from Skylar, I apologize but we needed to install a kitchen and bathroom and there wa-"I cut Optimus off.

"Hey, it's no big deal, I'm just grateful that you are giving me a home, no fuss." He smiled down at me and gestured for all of us to follow.

'Bee and 'Bulk were still in their vehicle modes since we were just going to dump it all into my room to sort out. Being in the year 2050 has loads of advantages. Once we got to my room, Ratchet and Sari helped me unload the two and place all the stuff in there. Optimus was now showing Prowl the other free rooms.

I know that he's gunna pick the room with no roof and a tree, it's a bit obvious. My room, however, was a perfect size and had a bathroom attached to it. It also had giant sized doors that could even ley Bulkhead in. Ratchet informed me that the kitchen was where they go to drink energon. I thanked all of them as they left me to sort out my room.

From this day forward, my dreams are starting to come true. And I'm living in it.

* * *

**A/N- Yay! A new chapter it been a long time. I know Prowl is a bit nasty to Skylar but don't worry it will get better, just you wait :) Please R&R and thank you for the great reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dancing the Dream

**A/N- I do not own Transformers Animated, Hasbro does. I only own my OC's.**

I was still half asleep when I woke up the next morning. I did not feel like getting up today. But I mentally screamed to not to waste the day. As I slowly open my eyes, a pillow hit me on the face making me groan.

"C'mon sleeping beauty it's morning." Sari shouted as she continued hitting me with the pillow. I smirked as a grabbed another pillow, just when she was about to hit me again I gently hit the pillow in her face which made her off of the bed. She made a small 'thud' and quickly got up to glare at me.

"What was that for?" She asked, pretending to be angry. I shrugged and shook my head.

"I don't know, just though I like to give back the morning greeting to yay." I reply lazily whilst sitting up and dangling my legs over the side of my bed. Sari started grinning jumping up and down excitedly.

"Hurry up and get dressed we going to a fair at a park." She exclaimed

"Who's we?" I asked.

"You, me, Bumblebee and Bulkhead." She replied

"Alright, I'll meet you in the main room in a few minutes." I said whilst stretching and yawning a bit. Sari nodded and ran out of the room.

I was still a little tired from working on my room last night sorting out the furniture, but it was worth it because it was beautiful.

As you enter the room and looked straight ahead I had placed my full size bed against the wall in the middle. It had a dark wooden frame with drawers on the bottom for my clothes that I had bought. The bed set had a wisteria floral graphic look colored in white and dark blue.

On the opposite side of the room, facing my bed I placed my white colored wardrobe. I also placed a big round, fluffy white rug with swirls in the middle of the room. Also I placed the desk that had the same wood as the bed, I put across from the door, and so if you walked in and looked to the right, you would see it. On it had shelf's full of books to read (I love reading), a clock, a laptop and tucked in was a black office chair

Lastly I décor it with some wall trees, leaves, and captions about family. I also bought a beautiful white/pink orchid (Dendrobium), in a beige colored pot, which I placed on my desk. They were one of my favorite flowers and the plant was easy to take care of, and it only need to spray water on the flower.

I opened the drawers and picked out a red shirt with angel wings on the back, black leggings and shoes. I put my bracelet back on my wrist to wear for the day. Once I finished I started walking out of the room, only to walk into something solid causing my nose to hurt.

"You should watch where you're going." A familiar voice said icily. I opened my eyes and saw Prowl glaring at me.

"I'll keep that in mind, you should do the same." I glared back at him while holding my nose that still hurts. I walked away from him until he spoke.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Where I'm needed and why do you care, obviously you have something against me." I retorted not looking back at him. Suddenly his foot slammed right in front of him blocking my way which surprised me and made me fall.

"I have NOTHING against you about ANYTHING!" He snapped. I got up and crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Then what is your deal? Why do you hate me, what have I done to you?" I half yelled. Ninja bot looked taken aback slightly before he can say anything else, I ran off not wanting to deal with this anymore.

I arrived in the main room with Bumblebee and Bulkhead in their vehicle mode and Sari waiting for me.

"Come on Skye, let's go!" Sari said. I regained my composure and giggled as I clambered to Bulkhead and sped off to Detroit Park. I was quiet the whole way watching the city through the window as it passed like a blur.

It was practically the same when we got here except there was a small fair going on. There were games, food, and entertainment. Speaking of entertainment, Sari caught an eye on this mime and thought we should all watch.

We watched for a while as the mime starting acting like a robot, which was pretty boring by the way. Bulkhead and Bumblebees faces are expressed with confusion on the mime.

"I don't get it." Bulkhead commented.

"What's he supposed to be doing?" Bumblebee asked.

"He's pretending to be a robot." Sari explained. Bee and Bulk then leaned close to us.

"Well that's not how we move. This guy is a total stiff."

"Not to mention slow." Bulk added.

"And boring." I added on.

"Ugh, what is the point of this anyway?" Bumblebee gestured with his arms in the air. Good question.

"It's supposed to be entertaining." Sari answered. That only made them more confused as they looked at each other and then back at us their mouths gaped open.

Sari and I looked at them for a second until we crossed out arms. "She said it's 'supposed' to be entertaining guys." I said.

"Well not on this bot, I'll show this guy on what 'real' entertainment is." With that said bee started walking up to the mime and showed him how robots really move with some slick breakdancing, drawing applause from the crowd.

"How come those people are banging their hands together? It's weird." Bulkhead asked. We giggled until Sari answered.

"It's called clapping; it's just what you do at the end of performance."

"It's a way of expressing that we enjoyed it." Me and Sari both clapped our hands, but what we didn't expect was for Bulkhead gives it an enthusiastic go...and the force of his arms impacts create a vicious windstorm, scattering fair attendees.

Sari and I were clinging with our lives on a pole as we tried to yell at him to stop but didn't hear us. This is so embarrassing.

"Disappear in traffic?" Bumblebee gave the idea.

"Disappear in traffic." We said in unison as Bee transformed and we climbed in zipping away like there was no tomorrow.

_(Later)_

"Well… I think that went well." I stated. After we drove off and ditched Bulkhead we decided to head to another park, one that was quiet and less damaged. Right now we were sitting and talking while me and Sari bought some ice cream to eat.

"Uh-uh aside from Bulkhead almost destroying the fair." Me and bee both nodded agreeing with Sari. As I was eating my strawberry ice cream, I can't help I feel like I'm being watch or maybe that's just me.

"Skylar c'mon." My thoughts snapped when Sari grabbed my wrist and dragged me to this area where there's music and everybody was dancing in public. My eyes widen as I struggled.

"Sari, wait I can't, I don't dance." She stopped and gave me a look of disbelief.

"C'mon everybody can dance."

"Yeah, but I don't do it in public, it's too embarrassing." Suddenly the song changed into a Katy Perry song 'Teenage Dream' one of my favorites.

"Don't worry I'll show you." Before I could protest she dragged me into the crowd and into the dance floor.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on _

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was a wreck _

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

Sari started dancing and showing of some moves. I just stood there in watch feeling embarrassed.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love we can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

My foot started tapping at the beat of the music. Sari saw this and started encouraging me to dance.

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

I moved to the beat with the help of Sari and we both danced on the dance floor. Bumblebee decided to join in as well.

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

While I was dancing I could've sworn that I saw a glimpse of black and gold by some bushes, I knew who it was but I shook it off and ignored him.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

When the song ended everyone applauded and cheered to the DJ who was playing the music. I had so much fun.

"How about we go to Burger Bot for some burgers." I said. Sari nodded we walked to 'Bee, who had already transformed. His doors swung open and we hopped in.

"You were a great out there!" Sari complimented.

The radio started cackling and static came from it, before the 'bot spoke.

"You were… AMAZING!" He also exclaimed, speeding off. I smiled and felt my cheeks turn pink.

"Thanks guys, I haven't had this much since I was a kid." I replied. I then remember that flash black and gold back at the park. I knew I had a feeling that I was being watch. But the question is why?

"Is something wrong?" Sari turned to me with a concerned look.

"Oh… it's nothing." I said. But Sari didn't buy it and I could sense that Bumblebee was listening to our conversation.

"Ok fine, I think I saw Prowl there when I was dancing." 'Bee' suddenly halted dead in the middle of the highway, causing my and Sari to lurch forward. I growled.

"What the hell Bee?"

"Sorry, I just didn't expect him, of all 'bots', to be there, especially with all the loud noise." He apologized. Sari nodded and I shrugged.

"All I can say is… I don't know." That was all I said before everyone settled into a comfortable silence.

Many questions floated in my head, though, one question lingered on my mind.

_Did he like me dancing?_

* * *

**Sorry for the LONG update. Things have been pretty busy since the Holidays are starting to begin. I was listening to 'Teenage Dream' while writing this and** **I also watch the animated short called 'Mime Time' and I thought… why not? I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviews.**


End file.
